


Day 1: Adoption

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Series: Overwatchwlw's Winter Femslash Fest [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I cant tag that much bc its v short, Short & Sweet, animal adoption, in a literal and metaphorical sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Symmei for the femslash fest!They adopt a bunny and Satya thinks about the future and how wonderful her girlfriend is





	Day 1: Adoption

A rabbit is their compromise. Getting a pet together was a big step for them both, a step towards normalcy in their lives and permanence in their relationship. Originally Satya wanted a sphynx kitten, but Mei didn’t like the idea of having a naked cat wandering into her icy workshop or her garden (lilies are poisonous after all). Mei wanted some a big dog but had to admit their yard isn’t big enough for one.    
  
It is big enough to comfortably allow a bunny to hop around, kept safety within their yard by a newly added fence. Satya preemptively made a cage for the bunny, and may have gotten carried away with designing rooms and places it can climb. A tiny palace for their new family member.    
  
They both put a lot of time into researching rabbits after making the decision, Mei for fun and Satya so she understands exactly how to care for the creature (and so she can give Mei bunny fun facts throughout the day).    
  
Mei is the one to choose the bun, with Satya unfortunately gone on a mission. She sends pictures of each individual rabbit to her girlfriend, asking for opinions and name suggestions. Satya will be the first to admit she’s terrible with names, but she likes that Mei tries to include her even when they're apart.   
  
Lena tries to throw her vote in as well, leaning over Satya’s shoulder and cooing at every rabbit as if they can hear her. Satya allows her to do so only because she has pretty good naming ideas.    
  
In the end its a tie between a white speckled brown bunny and a little cream colored runt. Mei sends a string of emojis when Satya gives her approval for either but doesn’t “want to ruin the surprise” by telling her which one she selected.    
  
_ Rude. _   
  
Satya humors her anyway, smiling whenever her phone chimes with a new bunny update. Mei informs her that their new rabbit is exceedingly cute and absolutely adores her new hard light castle. Thankfully its an easy mission, and Satya doesn’t have to do much more than place a few turrets to dissuade anyone from interrupting. Checking her messages would be quite difficult otherwise.    
  
It’s less than forty eight hours between leaving and coming back home, and yet… Satya feel so relieved she could cry when she spots Mei waiting for her.    
  
Lena elbows her in the ribs, affectionately teasing, “Gay.”    
  
Satya rolls her eyes, “Indeed.”    
  
Mei waits for them at the hanger entrance, but only just barely. She throws her arms around Satya the moment she’s close enough. “I’ve missed you.” Mei is just small enough in stature that when they hug, she can lay her head on Satya’s shoulder, and she takes every opportunity to do so.   
  
Satya is bad at finding the right words to explain how she feels about Mei (because it’s  _ so much _ , so new and overwhelming and certainly not orderly). She leans into her hug instead, inhaling her familiar scent.    
  
Lena nudges the two of them as she walks past, promising airily, “I’ll get the report filled out for Winston! You two have fun.”   
  
Satya is torn between wanting to do the mission report herself and just going home with her girlfriend. Tracer’s reports aren’t exactly famed for their coherence or details after all.    
  
Mei leans up to kiss her cheek.    
  
Satya’s decision is made.    
  
“Come on, come on, I want you to meet our new baby!” Mei says, grabbing her hand as she pulls away from their embrace.    
  
_ Baby,  _ Satya mouths. She knows, of course, that Mei means  _ the rabbit _ but… Goodness.    
  
Satya is one to plan things out, to consider every outcome and effect of her actions before she goes through with them. Satya is also one daydream a lot, imagining ideal situations or just things she hopes will come to pass.    
  
Satya is not sure if its a plan or a daydream as she pictures having an actual baby with Mei, bickering over names and who has to wake up  _ this time _ to help them back to sleep and the both of them teaching their child about their respective sciences and--   
  
“Satya?”    
  
She blinks into focus, smiling at Mei. “What?”    
  
Mei giggles, “What were you thinking so hard about? Whether our bunny will like you?”    
  
She fakes offense, bringing her free hand up to her chest. “And what if it doesn’t? Would you choose a rabbit over your loving girlfriend?”    
  
Mei’s laugh is the cutest thing she’s ever heard. “Maybe.”    
  
“I doubt that rabbit could keep you as warm as I can.” She says, pulling Mei closer. “Nor could it help in your experiments.”   
  
“Yes. That’s why I’m dating you, the science.” Mei rolls her eyes. She brings her hands up to Satya’s cheeks, tilting her face down. “The bunny will love you as much as Snowball does. Promise.”    
  
Satya sighs. “Thank you, but that is not what I was actually thinking about. I was… planning again.” She decides it must’ve been a plan.    
  
Mei looks amused if anything. “Anything you want to tell me?”    
  
“Not yet. But soon.” She leans down a little more, finishing her sentence with a kiss.    
  
Mei laughs in surprise and tries to kiss her back at the same time. “Okay, okay, we have to get home,” She says against her mouth. “I don’t want our bunny to think we’re--” Satya knows where this sentence is going just by the look on Mei’s face “--freezing her out.”    
  
_ Of course.  _   


**Author's Note:**

> These are all gonna be pretty short one shots but i wanted to participate and get more into writing overwatch characters. plus I'm Very Gay for the science gfs Symmetra and Mei


End file.
